Gone Fishin' (Sort of)
Plot No Bean Scout has caught a fish in Leaky Lake ever since Lumpus became Scoutmaster. Edward and the Dung Beetles believe in legends of a lake drain and a sea serpent. Lumpus is determined to catch a fish. The Jelly Beans also attempt to catch a fish. They find Lumpus' high-tech boat on the pier and play spaceship, accidentally turning it on. Lumpus is angry and goes out to get his boat back, only to be attacked when the fog has Lumpus mistaken for the sea serpent but the fog lifts and The Jelly Beans see that the sea serpent is actually Scoutmaster Lumpus. Lumpus is angry with them but is about to be eaten by the sea serpent! Production Music * Knight Errant - Sam Fonteyn that's gonna change!" * Alekoki - Kapono Beamer * Cold Sweat - John Scott * Tales From The Swamp © - Ron Goodwin * City Heat - Gerhard Trede * Banjo Stomp - Larry Hochman * King Kong Coming - Gregor Narholz * Link Z - Patrica Cory * Dramatic Cue (B) - Ronald Hanmer * The Great White - Gregor Narholz * Tread Carefully - Keith Papworth MONSTER!" * Reckless Rufus - Jerry Burnham, Stephen Wade and Tom Layton Trivia *Lazlo has a voice similar to Rocko from Joe Murray's previous series Rocko's Modern Life. Both are voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. *Lumpus having glasses may be a reference to the fact that the normal Moose has very poor eyesight. Many will try to mate with cars on a regular basis (Thinking the car is another Moose). *On the front gate of Camp Kidney, it says "Do not steal anything". *In the credits, the lake monster has a pair of arms. But in the episode, he didn't. *The lemmings made their cameo while saying "hup-hup-hup-hup" and carrying the cow in Gone Fishin' (sort of). *'Look Closely:' If you look closely, you can see Raj fanning himself on the table at the beginning of the episode. *Scoutmaster Lumpus showed no affection for Jane Doe in this episode. *Edward has a similar voice comparing to Sheldon J. Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants as well as his attitude and personality. Mr. Lawrence provides their voices. *Dung Beetles Chip and Skip are identical, but there are a few differences. Skip wears a badge sash while Chip doesn't. *The shape of Scoutmaster Lumpus' mouth and head resemble to Heffer's from Rocko's Modern Life. Tom Kenny provided their voices. *'Credits:' The Jelly scouts are having fish sticks with the fish Lumpus caught. The lake monster thanks the Dung Beetles for giving him back his snow globe collection. *If you listen careful to Clam's voice, you'll noticed he sounds like Lube from CatDog on Nickelodeon. Carlos Alazraqui provides the voice of Clam. *Some of the characters, like The three Henchmans Slinkman and the Dung Beetles, look like they are designs taken right out of Spongebob Squarepants. *Even though the series started, Scoutmaster's full name is Algonquin C. Lumpus. *Every character on the show shows up in Gone fishin' (Sort of), except for Commander Hoo-Ha. *Every character on the show shows up in Gone fishin' (Sort of) voiced by Tom Kenny from SpongeBob *Every character on the show shows-up in Gone fishin' (Sort of) voiced by Kathleen Lalles from Dora the Explorer Quotes *'Edward': Ha! The only thing bitin' off this dock are snow globes. *'Lazlo': Scoutmaster Lumpus, (Lazlo opens the monster’s mouth) do you need our help? because you asked us not to help. *'Lumpus': (sarcastically) Oh, no. I’m just getting eaten by a ferocious lake monster. Don’t worry about me. What makes you think I need your... *'Lazlo': Okay! (closes the monster's mouth) *'Lumpus': Lazlo! (Lazlo opens the monster’s mouth again) *'Lazlo': Yes? *'Lumpus': Eh, I do need your help. And look, I caught a fish! *'Lazlo': Wow! Hey! Look you guys, a fish! We caught a fish! *'Lazlo': Isn't this great? *'Lumpus': (sarcastically) Oh, great! Lovely! *'Lazlo': I'm sorry we sunk your fancy boat, and mistook you for a lake monster, but you gotta understand. We were just trying to help you catch a fish. *'Lumpus': Help me? Help me?! You really want to help me? *'Lazlo, Raj, and Clam:' Yes. *'Lumpus': Help me catch a fish? *'Lazlo, Raj, and Clam:' Yes. *'SpongeBob: '''Excuse me, Lazlo. Can we fishing in here. *'Lumpus': The only way you three bozos can help me catch a fish is to get as far away from me as possible and not help me at all!! *'Raj': ''(the fog surrounds Leaky Lake) I think I see fingernails. I'm going blind! *'Lazlo': It's just lake fog. It'll lift. *'Lumpus': Slinkman, was that my boat? *'Slinkman': Ahem, believe so, sir. *'Lumpus': With the jelly cabin trio of derelicts driving?! *'Slinkman': Yes, sir. *'Lumpus': That does it! *'Slinkman': Uh, where are you going, sir? *'Lumpus': To get my boat back! *'Raj': It's the drain of Leaky Lake. It's the dead outlaws with long fingernails. It's...it's...(a pair of angry eyes appear from above) it's a lake monster!! *''(Raj and Clam attack the mysterious character, and the fog lifts)'' *'Lazlo': Wait! Wait! It's Commander Hoo-Ha! *'Raj and Clam': Sorry, Commander Hoo-Ha. *'Commander Hoo-Ha': (grabs the tackle box from Clam) That's "Hoo-Ha", you thieves! Transcript Gallery ru:Ушёл на рыбалку Category:Jelly Beans Episodes Category:Lumpus Episodes